She Didn't Love Me Like They Did, But I Miss Her
by unnamed and unimportant
Summary: Little Eleanor wanted nothing more than for her mother to love her. Unfortunately, she loved her brother more. Eleanor's step-father and his friends, along with a friend of her mother's, love her. Will that be enough? Continued into Hogwarts years! R & R *she is advanced, okay?*
1. Can I have a nickname?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Audrey Ore, and Eleanor. **

* * *

"Mommy, where's my doll?" says Lily's daughter.

"Not now, sweetheart."

"But, Mommy," whines the small girl.

"Not. Now!" Lily snaps.

The little girl looks up at her mother, clearly hurt. She's only a year old. Her stepfather and mother are expecting a new baby. The little girl was a result of a drunk Lily, which was rare, especially after her birth, and a fight between James and Lily Potter, again rare.

James, her stepfather, clearly loved her more than her own mother. He had accepted her into the family, immediately.

The only people who loved the little girl more than James happened to be James' best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, and Lily's friend, Audrey Ore.

The poor little girl...

Only one...

Her own mother, not loving her...

Poor Eleanor.

But, she was used to it.

* * *

"Uncle Padfoot, where's Daddy?" Eleanor asks, now three years old.

Sirius sits down on the ground.

"Honey. Do you remember that bad man that Daddy, Uncle Moony, and I told you about?"

Eleanor nods, slightly. "He was coming after Daddy, Mommy, and Harry."

"He found them, sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy aren't coming back."

"What about Harry?" she questions, tears running down her face.

"Your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are going to take care of him," Sirius tells her, as she sits in his lap, hugs him tightly and sobs.

"What about me?" she finally asks, barely understood through the tears.

"I have no clue," Sirius mumbles, rubbing the small girl's back.

A silver mist comes into the room.

It turns into a phoenix.

"Sirius, bring Eleanor to Hogwarts, as soon as you can," it says in the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius stands, holding the sobbing child. Together, they floo into the Headmaster's office.

"Hello, Albus," Sirius says to the man.

"Hello, Sirius. Hello, little one," Albus says to the two people.

Severus Snape and Remus Lupin also sit in the office.

"Hi, Mr. Bubbles," Eleanor says, not understanding it was DUMBLES rather than Bubbles.

"Eleanor, sweetie, it's Dumbledore, or Dumbles, not Bubbles," Remus chuckles.

Albus laughs, his bright blue eyes sparkling. "It's alright, little one."

"Okay, Mr. Bubbles," she says, yawning.

Albus conjures a small bed, which Sirius lies her down in.

"Nighty night," Eleanor mumbles, trailing off.

"We need to discuss Eleanor's living situation," Albus tells the three men. "She can stay here for a bit and we'll leave her be until she decides she wants to leave. However, at some point, we need to discuss a last name, guardians, home, and so on."

The three men agree.

"It's been a rough night. Good night, Sirius, Remus, and Severus."

* * *

A week later, Eleanor asked about Remus and Sirius.

Sirius was in Azkaban and Remus was preparing a funeral for her mother and step-father.

Severus, Remus, and Albus met one day while Eleanor was running around with Nymphadora Tonks, a first year Hufflepuff.

"Audrey and my wedding is going to be soon. Eleanor could live with us, as a Lupin," Remus offers.

"Or here at Hogwarts with Albus, Minerva, and I caring for her, as a Snape, Dumbledore, or McGonagall," Severus adds, clearly thinking that its a bad idea.

"Remus, that sounds delightful for Eleanor," Albus says, ignoring Severus' comment.

They summon Eleanor.

"Would you like to live with Remus and Audrey as Eleanor Lupin?" Albus asks the little girl.

"Yes, please. But, can I have a nickname now?" she begs.

"You didn't have a nickname?" Albus inquires, surprised.

"No, Mr. Bubbles. Mommy said that nicknames were for good little boys and girls," Eleanor says, with a pouty lip.

"But you're a brilliant, genius, little girl," Severus told her.

Remus and Albus exchange looks, the same thought in both heads.

_How was her mother **Lily**? **Lily** would never treat a child, especially her own, like this..._

"I'll come and get Eleanor a week from today," Remus tells Albus, who nods.

* * *

Audrey Ore and Remus Lupin sit in a park, just down the street from their house, just next to the Potter's destroyed home.

"I'm glad that Eleanor's going to live with us," Audrey says to him.

"She wants a nickname," Remus tells her.

Audrey rests her head on Remus' shoulder, and his head rests on top of hers.

"I love you, Remus," she says, after a moment of silence.

"I love you, too, Audrey," he answers.

"When are we going to get married?" she asks.

"We can have Eleanor in the wedding," Remus jokes.

"I like that idea," Audrey replies.

"We get to pick up later today," Remus tells her.

"Okay."

* * *

"UNCLE MOONY!" the little girl squeals. "AND AUNTIE AUDREY!"

"Hi, sweet pea," Audrey says, picking up the small three year old.

"How about Lenore, for a nickname?" Remus asks.

"Or Nellie?" Severus.

"Or Norie?" Audrey.

"Lily," Albus suggests.

"Lily," Eleanor agrees.

Everyone's faces fall, with just a pinch of shock.

"Lily, it is then," Severus says, breaking the silence.

"I miss my mommy, even though she didn't love me like Daddy, and Uncle Padfoot, and Uncle Moony, and Auntie Audrey, and Mr. Bubbles, and Uncle Sev," Eleanor says.

Everyone looks at her.

_She's such an advanced little three-year old._

"Let's go home, sweetheart," Remus says.

And in that moment...

Eleanor was gone.

Replaced by Eleanor Audrey "Lily" Lupin.

* * *

**Hi, everyone. I'm Llamady. **

**I know it's short and there's a lot of time skips, so I'm sorry about that. **

**Lily wasn't meant to be as neglectful as she came out. **

**I might make this a story.**

**Let me know what you think. **

**:-D**


	2. Why Is That Such A Surprise, Brady?

**Hello, people of Earth. Thank you to Grace loves 10, for being Eleanor's first follower, favoriter, and reviewer!**

**Also, many thank to Ensignily. For being the second reviewer. **

_**I forgot to mention in the original chapter,but the timeline and our timeline are combined, for use as Eleanor grows up.**_

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter!**

**Y'all can check out my other stories. ;-D.**

* * *

_"I miss my mommy, even though she didn't love me like Daddy, and Uncle Padfoot, and Uncle Moony, and Auntie Audrey, and Mr. Bubbles, and Uncle Sev," Eleanor says._

_Everyone looks at her._

_She's such an advanced little three-year old._

_"Let's go home, sweetheart," Remus says._

_And in that moment..._

_Eleanor was gone._

_Replaced by Eleanor Audrey "Lily" Lupin._

* * *

"Uncle Remus, where are we?" Eleanor asks.

"We're in New York City, USA," answers Audrey.

"Wow. Is this where we live now?" Eleanor asks.

"Yes... Lily," Remus hesitates before saying his best friend's wife's name. Eleanor doesn't notice.

"This is your room," Audrey says, showing her a room painted light pink.

There's a little bed with a Gryffindor blanket. In the corner, there's a child-sized broom, some dolls, muggle books, and other muggle toys. There's a closet full of robes and muggle clothing.

"DO I GET TO GO TO MUGGLE SCHOOL?" Eleanor yells, loudly and excitedly.

"Yep," Audrey laughs, her hand over her heart from surprise.

Eleanor squeals and squeaks.

Remus and Audrey laugh, looking at Eleanor like she was their biological daughter.

"I'm tired," Eleanor says, looking at the two adults with drooping eyelids.

Audrey picks up the small girl and tucks her into the bed.

* * *

**Dream, from Eleanor's POV:**

_"Eleanor!" _

_I turn around._

_"Daddy?" I ask._

_I'm confused. What's going on?_

_Mommy and Daddy walk up to me._

_"But, you guys are dead!" I tell them._

_"Yes, but you're special. Your real daddy wasn't a muggle. He was a descendant of Merlin, according to the deceased Merlin, nice man," Mommy tells me._

_"You can talk to people you used to know, dead or alive. You can talk to someone you know on the other side of the world," Daddy tells me._

_"Wow!" I mumble._

_"You can't tell ANYONE, though," Mommy tells me._

_"Okay, Mommy. Mommy, can I ask you something?"_

_"Yes, Eleanor," she says, in the tone she always used with me when she was alive._

_"Why don't you love me?"_

* * *

"Eleanor, wake up, sweetheart," Audrey shakes the little girl.

"Why? I was having a dream and I was talking to Mommy and Daddy!" Eleanor tells her.

"Because, I said so," Audrey says. "And it's time to get ready for school."

Eleanor jumps up and starts to put on her new black skirt, white button-down dress shirt, red sweater, black ballet flats, and black tights. Over that, she wears a red coat and her step-father's old Gryffindor scarf and a Gryffindor beanie that Audrey made.

Eleanor had lived with Remus and Audrey for four years. She no longer had an English, or British as her classmates called it, accent. She had a friend that she knew would be a muggleborn wizard in a few years, named Brady. He has black hair, like James, and gold eyes.

"Lily! Brady's here!" Remus calls from the other room.

"Coming, Daddy!" Eleanor calls back.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Daddy?" Eleanor asks Remus._

_Remus looks down at the five-year-old, surprised._

_"Where did that come from?" he asks._

_"Well, you and Aunt Audrey take care of me. So, you're my Mommy and Daddy, round two," she says._

_Remus chuckles._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Brady Mills and Eleanor Lupin walk down the street. They're sharing a pair of earphones and loudly sing the lyrics to _Panic! At the Disco_ songs.

Brady reaches over and takes the iPhone 6 out of Eleanor's hand. He picks the next song, _Nine In the Afternoon._

Eleanor laughs.

"I like that song!" she tells him, pushing him playfully. He skipped _Nicotine _by _Panic! At the Disco_.

With a little smirk, he answers, "I know."

* * *

Eleven year olds, Brady and Eleanor sit at the kitchen table in Eleanor's apartment, eating the pancakes Audrey made. The date, September 1st.

"I can't believe the two of you are off to Hogwarts!" Audrey exclaims, kissing Eleanor's forehead.

Eleanor and Brady look at each other with a serious look.

"Brady, what's wrong with us? Why is this such a surprise?" Eleanor says, in a serious tone.

Brady looks at Audrey.

"Indeed, Dad, why?" Brady asks, in a joking voice.

Brady's parents didn't take the news of Brady being a wizard well. They kicked him out and Brady came to live with the Lupins, going so far as to be adopted. Brady already was practically raised by Audrey and Remus, so there wasn't a change when he called them Mom and Dad. The Lupins _Oblivate_-d his parents of all memories of his son.

"Brady, you know that you're going to be Bradley Mills to the Hogwarts professors," Audrey reminds.

"Yes, Mom," both kids tease.

"And Eleanor. You'll be Lily Lupin."

"Really?!" Eleanor squeals, just as her father comes into the room.

"Really," Remus answers, kissing the top of his daughter's head, then Brady's, followed by Audrey's lips.

"Morning, Dad," Eleanor and Brady say in perfect unison.

"Ready, my little geese?" Audrey asks, as Remus shrinks their trunks and slips them into his pocket.

"Yep!" the two eleven year olds say together.

Remus takes Eleanor's arm and Audrey takes Brady's arm. Eleanor's little kitten is tucked into her pocket and Brady's owl is going to meet them at the train station.

"Okay, let's go," Eleanor says, impatient as ever.

"Shush," Audrey silents her daughter. "Do you have your phone? Your books? Uniforms? Your school bag-slash-bag for the train?"

"Yes, Mom," the two kids say in sync.

_Crack!_

They're gone.

* * *

**Yay! Hogwarts! **

**Sorry about all the time skips. **

**Read and Review, mis amigos!**

**vote for what house y'all want Eleanor in! **

**~~~~Llama~~~~**


	3. AN

**Hey, everyone.**

**I haven't been on here in a while, so all of my chapters were deleted.**

**I'm working on rereading and updating. **

**Sorry, guys!**

**Thank you for your patience and loyalty. **

**Love,**

**Llamady**

**(formerly known as Ravenclaw-or-Gryffindor)**


End file.
